


daisies

by puppydeanandjen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Consort Dean Winchester, Drabble, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydeanandjen/pseuds/puppydeanandjen
Summary: They say he’s ruthless.





	daisies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/gifts).



> moodboard by the wonderful Sky and fic on tumblr can be found [here](https://puppydeanandjensen.tumblr.com/post/182896145401/smolstiel-lost-in-hell-persephone-take-her)

They say he’s ruthless.

Not only for being the ruler of the underworld but for kidnapping and planning to force a human to be his bride. She’s innocent, they-mortals and the supernatural alike-gossip, like a sacrificial baby lamb; a pretty, dainty girl with a playful grin and a kind heart who enjoys picking flowers in places of light. She didn’t deserve to be tainted by vile sin, people say, and they fight in that belief.

If only they knew.

If only they knew that the innocent sheep was actually taken from a burning meadow filled with white daisies which shriveled into night black under the destruction of Sam’s army. That the innocent sheep is a hunter who rejects all that is unnatural for the sake of humanity, deaths staining those righteous hands. That the rebel and the fiend share the same blood.

Maybe then, they’ll say something otherwise. But Sam has always been the one for secrets.

So he keeps his little birdy locked in the lavish cage of his room, angel wings chipped by chains. Unable to see the wars that are being fought in the name of the past resistance leader, Dean Winchester, or see how Sam obliterates them one by one with his own hands until he’s cover in so much red that he doesn’t know which splatter belongs to who.

Sam’s completely sheltered him away from anything and everything that isn’t Sam.

Because Sam is the only one that Dean needs.

Today will be another step towards ensuring that his cage will become impeccable, he decides as he crushes a screaming human’s throat.

After the bloody fight ends, Sam retreats back to his room, ignoring the demon’s celebration over their newest victory, and he’s automatically met with wide, rich emerald eyes, fear-stricken in the center. Silk white cloth adorning his brother’s body shines in the deep crimson satin sheets of the bedding that Dean kneels upon. Silver cuffs around the thin wrist and ankles are chained to the dark bedpost, only there as a semblance of captivity because the room itself won’t let his brother leave.

There’s a flinch as Sam approaches. Dean shifts his eyes away, lowering his head nervously, afraid. Adorable.

Sam cups the back of Dean’s neck, feeling the obvious tension that it bears, while the fingers of his other hand grasp onto the chin, tilting Dean’s head towards him. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

He can see the freckles now, dotting his skin as if they were tiny seeds destined to bloom into the most beautiful flowers, and the long, girly lashes that emit a sort of innocence. Sliding a rough, bloody thumb over the cheek of pure, milky skin, Sam places a chaste kiss on sweet, pink lips as if taking a bite of the forbidden fruit and his big brother shivers at the intimate touch.

“Will you stay in hell with me?” He asks as they part.

It’s a proposal without a wedding ring, but it’s not without a promise.  

“Yes,” Dean replies, but it’s accompanied by unsaid words that Sam reads in his brother’s mind: _‘I’ll definitely save you, Sammy’_

A smile grows on his face, swallowing a chuckle, as a crown of daisies appears in his hands and Sam can see the recognition growing in Dean’s eyes. They-the flowers and Dean-are the last forms of life on that sullen battlefield; a memoir of Sam’s first victory. The chains fall-no longer necessary-as the flowers are laid on his brother’s head. It’s as though Dean has just been crowned as his queen.

And Sam’s lips meet Dean’s again; this time it’s soft and gentle and slow, swallowing all the little whimpers and shivers as he slides his tongue in.

Because now they have eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PuppyLoey_)


End file.
